Document EP 2 315 714 B1 discloses such a storage and order-picking system from which articles to be picked are removed from the article store and are supplied to the robotic gripping unit formed by a delta robot via the first conveyor system. From the point of view of the article flow upstream on the first conveyor system, an image identification device allocated to the robotic gripping unit is provided which is directed at the storage loading aids conveyed with the first conveyor system. The known image identification device determines the location and position of the articles transported in the storage loading aids even if they are contained in the storage loading aid in random arrangement. Based on said location and position information on the individual articles, gripping points are determined by the image identification device for the gripping unit in order to grip one or several articles from the storage loading aids.
The known storage and order-picking system appears to have the disadvantage that the image identification device indeed determines, as the case may be, precise gripping points for the gripping unit, it may happen, however, that individual articles slip out of place during the transport of the storage loading aid from the image identification device to the robotic gripping unit. This occurs particularly if the articles in the storage loading aid lie piled up randomly and, thus, can slip out of place easily. In such a case, the gripping unit has incorrect gripping points and is not able to grip the article, for which reason an error situation occurs at the picking station. Said error situation can be corrected by the higher-ranking control device only with great difficulty, since the storage loading aid now has to be supplied once again to the picking station across the entire conveyor system. As a result, delays or errors in the order picking are possible.
Furthermore, the known storage and order-picking system appears to have the disadvantage that it is not possible to pick several articles from the same storage loading aid without again passing through the conveyor system and, thus, the upstream image identification device for each additional article to be picked, since the order pattern or, respectively, the position of each individual article may change after a gripping operation.